Call of Duty: Zombies Achievements
In the iPod/iPad/iPhone variant, Call of Duty: ZOMBIES feature achievements just like the console version in Call of Duty: World at War. Upon completion, players earn scores (points), but have no values or meanings during in-games. Additionally, their are new achievements such as "Laser Face", killing 100 zombies with an Ray Gun. Their are five contents in the Achievement category: Overall Achievement, Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. The player can't complete an achievement if they are on an specific map that requires to be on another map. Player can access achievement challenges by tapping Extras on the main menu then tap Achievements. Overall Achievements *My Flamin' Heart - Get the M2 Flamethrower. 100 Points. *Smells like Chicken - Roast 4 zombies simultaneously. 500 Points. *I, Pyromaniac - Dish out 50,000 points of flamethrower damage. 1000 Points. *Dramtic Exit - Commit suicide with a grenade and take out 3 zombies with you. 100 Points. *The Skull Collector - Collect 10 Insta-Kill. 100 Points. *Severance - Explode 2 zombie heads simultaneously. 2000 Points. *Fresh from the Oven - Kill 3 zombies with a cooked grenade that have been cooked for at least 2 seconds, without dying. 1000 Points. *Chasity - Accumulate 2000 points from reparing barricades. 1000 Points. *Together, my Brother! - Join a friend in a Co-Op session. 100 Points. *Witching Hour - Play the game during "Witching Hour". 100 Points. *Munitions Expert 1 - Fire 1000 rounds of ammunition (overall). 500 Points. *Munitions Expert 2 - Fire 4000 rounds of ammunition (overall). 1000 Points. *Munitions Expert 3 - Fire 10000 rounds of ammunition (overall). 2000 Points. *The Grinder 1 - Gib 50 enemies. 500 Points. *The Grinder 2 - Gib 200 enemies. 1000 Points. *The Grinder 3 - Gib 400 enemies. 2000 Points. *Poppin' Heads 1 - Pop 25 Zombies heads. 500 Points. *Poppin' Heads 2 - Pop 100 Zombies heads. 1000 Points. *Poppin' Heads 3 - Pop 250 Zombies heads. 5000 Points. *Armless... - Remove both arms from 25 Zombies. 2000 Points. *...Legless - Remove both legs from 25 Zombies. 2000 Points. *Eagle Eye - Kill a zombie 50 ft away. 2000 Points. *Running Man - Cover a distance of 10 miles. 1000 Points. *Nuclear Lollercaust - Collect 10 Nuke (Zombies). 1000 Points. *Double Down - Collect 10 Double Points. 1000 Points. *High five, bro! - Knife your Co-Op partner in the face. 100 Points. *Take my Hand - Revive a downed Co-Op partner. 100 Points. *The Good Samaritan - Revive downed allies 10 times. 1000 Points. *Laid Back Executioner - Kill 5 zombies when downed in Co-Op mode. 2000 Points. *I Like Those Odds! - Use the Mystery Box 20 times. 1000 Points. *Space Man! - Receive a Ray Gun from the Mystery Box. 100 Points. *Laser Face - Kill 100 zombies with the Ray Gun. 3000 Points. *Eternal Investments - Spend 50000 points in-game (overall). 5000 Points. *Have drank 10 Quick Revive sodas. 250 Points. *Tickets to the Gun Show - Have drank 10 Juggernog. 250 Points. *When Can I Tap That - Have drank 10 Double Tap Root Beer. 250 Points. *Palm Me Off - Have drank 10 Speed Cola. 250 Points. *Miracle Hands - Revive a Co-Op partner using Quick Revive (Revive Soda). 100 Points. *This is for you, Betty! - Kill 2 zombies at once using a single Bouncing Betty. 500 Points. *Feel My Blade - Kill 15 zombies in a row with only a knife without dying. 500 Points. *I Think I Need Help - Kill 30 zombies in a row with only a knife without dying. 1000 Points. *The Coldest Steel - Kill 100 Zombies overall with the knife. 250 Points. *oneShotRod - Pwn the Brainless with your boomstick (Kill 4 zombies with one shotgun shot). 1000 Points. *Face Melter - Electrocute 8 zombies with one Wunderwaffe DG-2 shot. 1000 Points. *Weapon of Minor Damge - Kill only one zombie with a nuke. 250 Points. *Big Baller - Earn 20000 points in a single game. 1000 Points. *Big Brawler - Kill 30 zombies in a row with a magnum. 1000 Points. *On yer 'Ed - Kill a zombie with a grenade you bounced off a team-mate. 100 Points. *Hong Kong Akimbo - Have both pistols as your primary and secondary. 100 Points. *Play dead boy! - Kill 50 Hellhound. 250 Points. *Hung, drawn... - Shoot off a zombie arms and then blow their legs off. 500 Points. *... and Quartered - Shoot off a zombie arms, blow their legs off and shoot their head. 1000 Points. *40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies with a Bowie Knife (in one game). 250 Points. *The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. 100 Points. *Perkaholic Anonymous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. 500 Points. *Acquire Waffle Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at the same time. 1000 Points. *It's Tool Time - Used the Carpenter five time (accumulatively). 100 Points. *Simian Justice - Kill 20 zombies or dogs with the Monkey Bombs. 100 Points. *Wunderkind - Completed all Easter eggs and used all the wonder weapons (in-game). 1000 Points. Nacht der Untoten Achievements *Radio Silence - Hit the radio in Nacht der Untoten. 100 Points. *Hoarder - Get to and complete round 5 using only 120 rounds of ammunition. 300 Points. *Pistols at Dawn - Complete the first 2 rounds using only the pistol and knife. 300 Points. *Du bist Wunderschön - Complete the Tutorial without Richtofen shooting any zombies for you. 100 Points. *Schnell, Schnell! - Complete Wave 1 under 60 seconds. 100 Points. *No Barriers, No Fear - Reach Wave 6 without repairing any barriers. 250 Points. *Blow Me Away - Kill 20 zombies with exploding barrels. 500 Points. *Stay Off My Lawn! - Survive 2 waves without letting a single zombie into the building in Nact der Untoten. 1000 Points. *Hard-Ass - Take no damage for 5 rounds. 1000 Points. *This is my Boomstick! - Survive 5 waves using shotguns. 1000 Points. *OK, I think I can do this - Reach Wave 5. 1000 Points. *I can make it! - Reach wave 12. 3000 Points. *Awesome Badassery - Reach wave 20. 5000 Points. Verrückt Achievements *Open Wide... - Activate the Dentist chair. 100 Points. *Electro-Shock Therapy - Have killed 50 zombies with Electro-Shock Defenses. 500 Points. *You got the Powah! - Activate the generator (Power Switch). 100 Points. *I'm Buzzing Baby! - Have all Perks at once. 1000 Points. *Das Ist Mein Haus - Open up all the asylum areas. 500 Points. *Pass Me A Straight Jacket - Reach wave 5. 1000 Points. *Lock Me Up... - Reach wave 12. 3000 Points. *Throw Away The Key - Reach wave 20. 5000 Points. *And Stay Down! - Kill a zombie as it emerges from the ground. 250 Points. *My Kind of Psychiastry - Survive 5 waves using only the flamethrower. 1000 Points. Shi No Numa Achievements *Dead Air - Activate the phone. 100 Points. *It's a Trap! - Kill at least 1 zombie with the flogger and the electro-barrier. 250 Points. *Fertilizer Man - Kill 200 zombies. 500 Points. *Deadhead - Kill 150 zombies by headshots. 500 Points. *Ew, my shoes are ruined! - Open all the areas. 500 Points. *Waterlogged - Reach wave 5. 1000 Points. *Bogged Down - Reach wave 12. 3000 Points. *Totally Swamped - Reach wave 20. 5000 Points. *And stay Drown! - Kill a zombie as they burst out of the swamp. 250 Points. *Soul Survivor - Reach wave 15 without going into Last Stand. (Co-Op) 500 Points. *Flagellater - Kill 10 zombies in one bout of the Flogger. 100 Points. Der Riese Achievements *Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. 500 Points. *Locksmith - Open all areas. 250 Points. *Der Electrician - Link all of the teleport pads before round 7. 500 Points. *Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times in one game. 1000 Points. *Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine in one game. 5000 Points. *The Poetry of Steak - Kill 10 zombies with the teleporters. 250 Points. *Mein Shiny - Upgrade a weapon once. 250 Points. *The Touch of Gott - Have 2 Pack-a-Punch weapons at once. 1000 points. *Standing Tall - Reach round 10. 500 Points. *Against Goliath - Reach round 20. 1000 Points. *On the Shoulder of the Giant - Reach round 30. 3000 Points. *Wurst Case - Kill 500 zombies. 500 Points. *And Stay ... Up? - Kill a zombie climbing up a ledge. 100 Points. Trivia *The sum of all of points is 63800. *When playing on Recruit level, the player can't complete any achievements. *Some achievements were re-used from Call of Duty: World at War like "Elevate Your Senses". Category:Zombies Mode